PS I'll Miss You
by Riley Doran
Summary: A group of teens meet on their break in Florida
1. Chapter 1

1.

"Hey, Seth!" Michael Weisenthal tried talking over his younger brother's music. Seth looked up from under his brand-new-looking white hat and through his glasses at Michael. "I'm getting something to drink, you want anything? And take your hood off your hat, it looks ridiculous. Your hair is exploding all over the place, man. Watch out, it's about to take over!"

"First of all, yeah. Get me a Coke. Second, I like the way I look. And third, my hair is only gonna take over if you don't stop complaining about it." Seth put his headphones back on his ears and sank back into his stiff airport chair.

"Whatever you say." Michael left the Sarasota gate and headed towards the food court he had seen earlier. Just as he was heading to get in line at Starbucks, he saw a dark brown haired, bright blue eyed beauty step in line at McDonald's. He decided he would rather McDonald's anyway and quickly got in line behind her. He tried coughing a little to make her turn around, but she wouldn't. Finally when she was ready to pay, she dropped a few coins so he bent down to help her pick them up. Her black hoodie fell off her shoulders revealing a small white tee-shirt.

"Thanks," She smiled widely at him, "My name is Taylor."

"Oh, uh, no problem," He smiled back, "My name is Michael." The cashier handed Taylor her fries and drink and waited for Michael to order.

"I think you can order," Taylor giggled and nodded at the register.

"Huh? Oh, haha thanks. Can I have a Coke, please?" Michael turned and saw Taylor waiting for him.

"So where ya headed?" She asked, sneaking a fry out of the bag.

"Sarasota, visiting my mom. How about you?" He paid for his drink and stood next to Taylor.

"That's funny. Me too, but I'm staying with my friend at her grandma's place." She started walking towards the Sarasota gate and he promptly followed.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Michael asked nervously, knowing that it was rude to ask a girl for her age. Luckily she smiled at him instead of slapping him across the face.

"I'm eighteen. How about you?"

"I'm twenty- one. Did you just finish your senior year?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss high school but I can't wait for college. Where do you go?"

"I'm gonna be a senior at the University of Delaware. Where are you going?"

"Oh my god! No way! That's where I'm going! This can't be possible!" She grabbed his arm in excitement and he stiffened a bit.

"Wow what a coincidence. This is crazy." The back of Seth's red hoodie came into sight. "Well, here's my brother. Where are you sitting?"

"I'm over here, but we'll some sit with you guys." She turned off course and headed towards a curly haired blonde sitting listening to music by her self. Michael lightly hit Seth on the shoulder and told him about Taylor.

"Dude, I just met this great girl. She's beautiful and smart and funny and she's going to UDel and- "

"That's great and all but where's my soda?" Seth barely looked up at Michael.

"Oh shit. I got so caught up in this girl I completely forgot."

"Don't worry about it, I wanted to get up anyway." Seth pulled his hood off his hat and began to stand up. He sat right back down when he saw two gorgeous girls walking right towards Michael and himself.

"Michael!" Seth blinked and looked at his brother.

"I'd hate to say but, I told you so." Michael waved at Taylor and the blonde she approached earlier.

"Mikey, this is my best friend Madison. We're going down to stay with her grandma." Madison stuck her hand out to Michael and introduced herself.

"This is my brother, Seth. Seth, this is Taylor, and Madison." Seth looked Madison up from her leather flip-flops, passed her khaki skirt and polo right up to her flowing curly blonde hair and glowing green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Seth." He stood up with the rest of the group and shook the girls' hands. Madison smiled brightly at him and sat down next to where he was sitting. Seth sat back down and put his music away. Madison noticed a guitar leaning against the chair on the opposite side of Seth and reached over him to grab it.

"Is this yours?" She asked, beginning to unzip it.

"And if I said no?" She had a slightly embarrassed look and her face and then smiled again.

"I wouldn't believe you. So are you in a band or something?" She took out the Fender acoustic and set it on her lap in the playing position.

"Well, kinda. We're a band-like-group but we haven't played any shows and we rarely practice." Madison laughed and touched his arm.

"That sounds like a bunch of friends playing around in a garage to me. Tay, Seth is in a band!" Madison started putting the guitar back in its case.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Michael looked over at Seth in complete jealousy. Seth was so much better with the girls, ever since they were in junior high. Michael always wondered how such a scruffy looking, careless guy could get more girls than himself, a clean, well kept guy. Michael scratched his hint of facial hair and took off his khaki jacket revealing a Weezer tee-shirt. "I was just telling Michael how he should make people call him Mike. What do you guys think?"

"I've been telling him that for years. Maybe he'll listen to you." Seth smiled hopefully at Taylor. Michael was jealous of Seth, there was no doubt about tat anymore. A lady came over the loud speaker and announced that they would begin boarding the plane with the first ten rows.

"What do you guys say we switch up the seats a bit?" Madison put her hand on Seth's leg, "I'll take Mike's seat and Mike, you take mine."

Seth out his hand on Madison's, "Sounds good to me. Big bro?"

"Sure," He hoped this would give him an opportunity to "get his flirt on" with Taylor.

"Great idea, Madison!" Taylor grabbed Mike's hand and swept him off towards the line to get on the plane. Mike watched Madison absolutely fall for Seth in a matter of minutes, while Taylor seemed to just want to be friends.

They boarded the plane and found their seats in row five. Mike took Taylor's carry-on bag and put it next to his in the overhead compartment. A few minutes later, they were followed by Madison holding Seth's hand and pulling him along behind her. Madison sat down in the window seat and Seth followed, sitting in the middle seat.

"How do you keep your shoes so white?" Madison noticed Seth's stark white Enties as she placed her purse under her seat.

"I don't know," Seth laughed, "I'm just that good." Madison smiled, kicked her flip-flops off and crossed her perfectly toned legs. She watched the workers load the suitcases on to the plane while the pilot came over the load speaker.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. My name is David O'Brien and I will be your pilot today. My co-pilot today will be Mark Capinski. We will be leaving the gate in just a few moments and heading off to sunny Sarasota in no time. We will reach our destination in about two and a half hours. Please put your seat backs in the upright position, return your tray tables to their position and watch the safety video on the screen in front of you. Thank you and enjoy your flight." The plane pulled out of the gate and on to the run way. Madison turned away from the window and saw Seth staring out the window as well.

"I love flying," Seth remarked, "It's the whole concept, you know? Like we were in Jersey this morning and in a few ours we will be in a whole other part of the country this afternoon."

Madison giggled and touched his hand, "Yeah, totally, Seth. I know what you mean."

"You think I'm such a loser. Don't deny it." He held her hand and smiled.

"No, I know you are and that's what I like about you." She squeezed his hand and let it go.

"Well, that's good to hear," He moved his hand away from her and rested his head on it. "You look cold."

"Not really, I'm fine." She sat Indian style and held her arms tight to her body. Seth unzipped his sweatshirt and handed it to her.

"Here, take this, I don't need it. And it sucks to be cold on a plane." She took the sweatshirt, put it on and zipped it up. She looked down at the label "Volcom" stitched across the breast. "What? You don't like Volcom?"

She laughed, "It's not that, it's massive, I look pregnant." She patted the big puff of fabric that the zipper made over her stomach.

"You look cute." He patted the sweatshirt in the same spot.

"So you think I look good pregnant? Thanks, Seth, thanks a lot. We're not friends anymore." She pretended to be mad at him by turned her head towards the window.

"No, I think you look good no matter what." Madison turned around and he leaned into kiss her, but only kissed her cheek. He had considered kissing her on the lips but remembered that the last time he moved too fast with a girl they both ended up hurt and he liked Madison way too much to let that happen again.

Madison smiled, "Thank you. We can be friends again." She reached up to play with his shaggy hair that was exploding out from under his perfectly white hat.

"Good," He turned towards her and considered kissing her again but couldn't let himself. "Look, we're taking off!" Madison turned around and watched as the plane left the ground and floated above the airport. She turned around and watched Seth stare out the window in amazement. _He is the cutest thing ever!_ She thought as she watched him. The plane leveled off and Seth took his attention off the window. Madison curled up in the little coach seat, rested her head on Seth's shoulder and fell asleep. Seth rested his head on the back of the chair and did the same.

"So are you in a band?" Taylor asked Mike, noticing his Weezer tee-shirt.

"No, I don't even play an instrument. Seth is in a band though." _Shit, why am I promoting Seth?_ Mike hated himself for bringing up Seth, maybe she would ignore it.

"That's cool. What are you majoring in?" Taylor turned in her chair so she could stare into Mike's blue eyes as he talked.

"Business and politics, what are you thinking?"

"Journalism. Ever since I was little I wanted to write for some big magazine or newspaper."

"Wow, that's really ambitious." Mike smiled. He had no idea how to talk to girls, let alone what to say to that. Taylor looked slightly confused but smiled anyway.

"Uh, thanks." She linked her arm around his and held his hand. She rested her head on his and closed her eyes. "Flying can be so peaceful sometimes."

"Yeah, it's nice. I love flying." He rested his head on the back of the seat and looked up.

Taylor opened her eyes, rested her chin on his shoulder and looked up at him, "Me too." Mike looked down at her and wondered how she could possibly be comfortable sitting like that. Taylor leaned up on him and kissed him. He was shocked, especially since it was in such a public place. He didn't know what to do. Taylor rested her head on his shoulder again and fell asleep. Mike stayed up for awhile with thoughts rushing through his head. Did she like him? How much? Why did she do that? Had she been thinking about doing that? For how long? He told him self not to think about it too much or it would get in the way of his vacation and his relationship with this wonderful girl.

2.

"Will the crew please be seated for landing? Ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning our decent into Sarasota International Airport. Please fasten your seatbelt and return your tray tables and seats to their upright positions." The pilot put on the seatbelt sign and the plane began to descend. Madison lifted her head off Seth's shoulder and looked out the window. She looked at Seth, still sleeping, and wondered if she should wake him up. She squeezed his hand lightly and, like magic, he woke up.

"Good morning, sunshine," Madison smiled at him, "We're about to land."

Seth blinked a few times, adjusted his dark square glasses and looked out the window. He glanced over at Madison, who was also staring out the window.

"It's incredible, isn't it? We were in New Jersey this morning and now we're in Florida." Madison looked over her shoulder at Seth and giggled.

"Oh, so now you're making fun of me? I see how it is." Seth leaned away from the window and crossed his arms across his chest. She turned to him with the best sad puppy face he had ever seen. "How can a resist that face?" He relaxed his arms and took her hand in his.

The plane made a thud on the ground and slowed down, "Ladies and gentlemen, on the behalf of myself, the crew, and the Sarasota International Airport, I welcome you to Sarasota, Florida." The plane taxied for a few minutes and pulled into the gate. The pilot shut the plane down and everybody shot up out of their seats. Taylor and Mike stood up and waited for the man in the aisle seat to move so they could get their bags.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"Will the crew please be seated for landing? Ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning our decent into Sarasota International Airport. Please fasten your seatbelt and return your tray tables and seats to their upright positions." The pilot put on the seatbelt sign and the plane began to descend. Madison lifted her head off Seth's shoulder and looked out the window. She looked at Seth, still sleeping, and wondered if she should wake him up. She squeezed his hand lightly and, like magic, he woke up.

"Good morning, sunshine," Madison smiled at him, "We're about to land."

Seth blinked a few times, adjusted his dark square glasses and looked out the window. He glanced over at Madison, who was also staring out the window.

"It's incredible, isn't it? We were in New Jersey this morning and now we're in Florida." Madison looked over her shoulder at Seth and giggled.

"Oh, so now you're making fun of me? I see how it is." Seth leaned away from the window and crossed his arms across his chest. She turned to him with the best sad puppy face he had ever seen. "How can a resist that face?" He relaxed his arms and took her hand in his.

The plane made a thud on the ground and slowed down, "Ladies and gentlemen, on the behalf of myself, the crew, and the Sarasota International Airport, I welcome you to Sarasota, Florida." The plane taxied for a few minutes and pulled into the gate. The pilot shut the plane down and everybody shot up out of their seats. Taylor and Mike stood up and waited for the man in the aisle seat to move so they could get their bags.


End file.
